Doctor Impersonator
Doctor Impersonator Chris and Chef comes with medical books and pizza for the cast to study for the challenge tommorow morning. Duncan states that Owen would've loved pizza. Beth then agrees and everyone else nods. Gwen asks Lindsay and Duncan if they want the last slice because she wasn't hungry for food. Linsday and Duncan simpily just split the pizza and high-five each other. Lindsay then speaks up by saying that they need to start winning or else they're whole team could lose before the merge. Izzy then thought her past was catching up to her, which also scared Duncan as well. When the next day comes everyone is tired except for Gwen and Duncan who instead of studying went to sleep because nobody was being kicked off. Then Chris shows the silohuette of a fimiliar figure to which a bunch of people notify (mostly Duncan, Cody, Justin and Izzy). Then Noah reveals himself by saying he's back into the game. To which everyone except Izzy, Cody and Duncan were shocked. Noah was back on the Gaffers and was eager to go all the way. Noah then greets Lindsay and Duncan but frowns upon seeing Gwen. In the Confessional Duncan stated that with Noah back he may be at a 65%-41% of getting voted off if he can convince Noah into joining with him in an alliance. Bridgette then answers the first question correct but gets electrocuted. Beth then says that Chris said to watch out and if struck three times, she's out. Justin is about to faint until Noah starts towards him. Justin wonders what was he doing back in the game but Noah just simpily said that he's making it farther than him. Ezekiel then said that he answered the question right but had a penalty so he was stuck inside a bubble. Then soon everybody went twice (excluding Duncan and Izzy). Izzy then notices a red dot on Cody's cheek and says that it's fatal. Then everyone freaks out. Chris then locks the cast inside the place. Duncan then states that it's wierd for Cody to get a disease. Lindsay and Bridgette both suggest putting him in the bubble. So Justin and Ezekiel push him. Noah then suddenly says all the symptoms and soon Beth and Bridgette starts sweating, Lindsay has explosive diarreah, Justin's lips are on fire, Ezekiel has the red spot, Izzy speaks in tounge and Noah seems to be blind. Then Gwen says to Duncan that she'll go to the kitchen while he watches everybody. Noah then notices Cody sucking his thumb and whispering "I don't want to be infected". Ezekiel then tries to escape while Duncan messe with Noah. Gwen then comes back and discovers the itch in the pizza and all the other fluids. Then Chris announces the victory to the Gaffers. Then the Grips all sulk and go to bed. Then Chris says one of them to go to the spa with their parents. Duncan and Lindsay volunteered Gwen while Noah volunteered nobody. Gwen then thanks everyone (even Noah) and heads off. Duncan then convinces Noah into a secret guys alliance. In the Confessional Noah said he'd join but he'd have to be taken to the final seven, to which Duncan agrees to. Lindsay then spots Izzy under a rock and decides to run of fear as Chris signs the show off. ''Second Heading'' Season 2, Episode 8